Shayna Raichilson-Zadok
Shayna Raichilson-Zadok was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 10th place. Personality Shayna was very nice and motherly towards her teammates, and got along with everyone. However, she was often slow in the kitchen, and was the sole cause for Vanessa's accidental burn, which lead to her elimination. Season 4 Episode 1 When the contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen after the bus ride, Shayna was asked to do an impression of Ramsay by Jean-Philippe, in which she recalled the infamous "Where's the lamb sauce?" rant from Season 2. During the Signature Dish Challenge, she was the fifth person to have her dish judged by Ramsay. What she made is unknown, but Ramsay noticed it was burnt. During dinner service, Shayna was assigned at tableside to serve an amuse-bouche flambé. She was not seen very much as she did not take part of the disaster that occurred in the kitchen. The red team eventually won the dinner service for serving a few appetizers out. Episode 2 The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During the judging, the score became a tie at 41, but the red team lost in a tiebreaker. They were punished by prepping halibut for the next service. During dinner service, Shayna was on the dessert station. The only time she got noticed during that service was when Christina made her taste the fish stock she made. The red team eventually lost the dinner service, and Corey was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, Christina ruled her out when discussing who could be nominated by Corey. Shayna was, indeed, not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, after a wake up call where each contestant had to grab a chicken and Ramsay making them falsely believe they would have to kill them, he introduced the Chicken Cutting Challenge. During the challenge, Shayna was seen being relatively slow, but she told herself to concentrate and that she could do it. She managed to cut 6 pieces acceptable out of 8. The red team won the challenge 44-24, and was rewarded with a lunch at the Saddle Ranch Chop House, in Los Angeles. During the reward, they accidentally bumped into Season 3 contestant Aaron, and plotted to take the men out one-by-one. Arrived in Hell's Kitchen, Shayna participated in the red team's plot by going into the hot tub with Christina and Corey, and convincing Jason to jump in with them. During dinner service, Shayna was on the fish station. She was not seen at all during that service, which was shut down by Ramsay. Both teams were declared losers, and for the red team, Christina was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 When all the contestants got back to the dorms, Ramsay called them on the microphone, ordering to get down so they could clean their kitchens. During the task, Shayna was annoyed by Corey's attitude of walking out and going to bed, calling that action lazy. The next morning, when all the contestants were lined up in the dining room in front of Ramsay, she recalled Corey's behavior to him. During the Pasta Making Challenge, Shayna's arms were used by the red team to hang the freshly made pasta. In the end, her team won by managing to get 6,57 lbs of acceptable pasta, compared to the blue team's 5,48 lbs. They were rewarded with a day at an amusement park in Santa Monica Beach, and were transported there in Hummer limousines. During Family Night dinner service, Shayna was on the pasta station. 45 minutes into service, a minor fire erupted on her station, and when Vanessa left because of a second-degree burn, she started to be worried as she was not coming back, and wondered what was happening to her. Hours later, the red team finished all their tickets and were asked to go over to the blue team and help them. When she offered help to Craig, she was denied by him as he was constantly saying he got it. She said he had to chill and accept help, even if it was coming from a girl. The red team won the service, and back in the dorms, everybody warmly welcomed Vanessa back. Episode 5 The next morning, Shayna was helping Vanessa combing her hair as she was not able to do it herself because of her injury. She understood Vanessa's frustration as she did not want to let the team down. When Ramsay introduced the Fine Dining Pizza Challenge, Shayna was flabbergasted when he revealed a $200 pizza, saying she did not even have a $200 pair of shoes. During the challenge, the red team quickly agreed to send Jen's pizza to the front. Jen's pizza won the challenge for the red team over Ben's, and they were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles and lunch at Square One, home to the $90 burger, in Santa Barbara, with Ramsay. During the helicopter ride, Shayna was excited and said she could not wait to see the Pacific coast. When the red team came back from their reward, Rosann, being a little inebriated, almost slipped in the stairs, but hold on to Shayna when she was about to. During prep, Shayna questioned Vanessa's decision of leaving because of her injury, thinking she gave up on herself and that she was tougher than that. During dinner service, Shayna was on the meat station. When the red team moved on to entrées, she sent her first beefs and Wellingtons to the pass, but they came out raw. Ramsay schooled her on that mistake, she slapped herself in the face, and was asked to communicate with Corey. On her second attempt at the Wellingtons, she redeemed herself as they were acceptable. After both teams completed dinner service, they were named joint-winners, and Ramsay asked them to nominate one member each. Shayna was not nominated for elimination, and during deliberation, Rosann succeeded to convince her to nominate Christina. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, when Corey was talking about how Christina was condescending, Shayna disagreed saying she did not feel Christina was. The next morning, the contestants were driven to Farmers Market, where Ramsay introduced the Sweet 16 Planning Challenge. During the cooking part, Shayna was annoying Corey because she was too slow. During the judging, she brought the Tuscan shrimp scampi appetizer from her team, but she lost the round as Melissa never tasted shrimp before in her life. The red team lost the challenge 1-2 and were punished by decorating the dining room for the party with Francisco the Party Planner. During the punishment, when the mother complained about how the dining room was looking, she made a suggestion on how to fold the napkins, much to Corey's annoyance. The mother liked her idea, but Corey said it looked stupid. During prep, Shayna came over to the blue kitchen, to tell Ben how to properly cook the mango salsa, but both of them got more on each other's nerves than anything else. Ben started mimicking her, and she called him a "fucker". When she came back in the red kitchen to prep her own salsa, she took all her time to do it, annoying Corey, who said it takes 5 minutes to make a salsa, and Jen, who said they have much more things to do. Before the first ticket was called out, the red team expressed concern for her because of her slowness. During Sweet 16 dinner service, Shayna was on the garnish station. At one point, Ramsay asked for her garnishes, which she answered it was coming. Ramsay told her how slow she was, and Corey said she was slow during prep and during service. After, Sous Chef Gloria told her she had three orders of beef to cover, and Ramsay told her that he would not slow down for her. Both teams were declared joint-winners, but were told to nominate one member each. Shayna was the red team's nominee for elimination, along with Rosann who was Ramsay's nominee, and both of them joined Matt from the blue team. She was eliminated for being too slow, but Ramsay praised her big heart and being a strong cook. Ramsay's comment: "Shayna has a big heart, but at times, I felt her heart wasn't here. It was back home, with her new born baby. She made far too many simple mistakes and, that's why she's going back to something she's good at: changing diapers." Nomination history Trivia *Many people believe that Rosann should have been eliminated over her. *After her appearance on the show, she opened a restaurant called "Steel Crazy Café" in May 2008, but it closed in June 2010. She is also a theatre performer, and can often be seen in performances in Buffalo and New York. Quotes *(To and mimics Craig) "I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!! CHILL! Take the help! Even if it's from a "GIIIRL"!" *"Holy shit! Two hundred dollars for a pizza! I don't even have a two hundred dollar pair of shoes!" *(After being eliminated) "I'd be a liar if I sat here and said 'Well, I'm glad to go home'." No, I'm not glad to go home. I wanted to be here, I wanted to win this. But you know what, there are great things to come for me. This has shown that I can do what I set my mind out to do." Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:New Yorkers Category:10th Place